Be My Pretend
by Giraffle
Summary: Mathias is going on vacation with his family. One thing leads to another, he can't keep his mouth shut, and now he needs a fake date. What better person to ask than your best friend?
1. Chapter 1

"No." Was Lukas' immediate answer to this whole thing. Nope, he absolutely did not wish to do this. It would be a very bad decision on his part. No matter how many times Lukas said he refused to have any part in this, the Dane still persisted, telling him how it was a matter of life and death. "C'mon Lukas!" He whined, "Please?" The man in question only sighed, denying Mathias once again, even though he knew Matt would just keep at it until Lukas agreed. After all, that's how it always went.

You see, Mathias sort of just burst into Lukas' house (though, that was nothing new at this point) and asked him for a favor. That's where Lukas could tell his day was about to take a turn for the worst, and boy, was he right. In short, Mathias needed a fake date-and fast, too. Apparently, he and his family were going on a vacation, one thing led to another, his family had started teasing him about how Berwald was dating someone and he was not, and Matt just _had_ to open his big mouth and say that he was indeed seeing someone, and when asked who, blurted out the name of his best friend on accident. He then proceeded to send the next five minutes apologizing to Lukas periodically, trying to tell him that he was just the first person to come to mind.

"But Luke, it'll only be for like, two weeks!" Mathias tried to reason, "After that we don't even have to think about it ever again." he looked up pleadingly to meet his friend's gaze, to which Lukas just shook his head. The Norwegian was on the verge of caving in to Mathias' childish request. Mainly because he was just sick and tired of hearing Mathias whine about his own stupid screw up. Also because the Dane was staring at him with those big puppy dog eyes, that he _knew_ Lukas couldn't say no to. That was probably his one and only weakness, and god, did it cause him a lot of problems.

He stayed silent a moment longer, before sighing once again and finally giving the answer Mathias had wanted to hear from the beginning. "Fine," Lukas said, sort of reluctantly. "As long as you stop calling me Luke."

Mathias immediately perked up at that, quickly pulling Lukas in for a bone crushing hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" he beamed, relieved that this had ended in his favor. Though, it was kind of obvious it would. Mathias knew that Lukas had a soft spot for him buried under that cold, almost stoic exterior.

Lukas weakly tried pushing Mathias away, but his attempts were in vain. Matt only hugged him tighter, and the Norwegian let out a small groan. Don't be fooled though, he absolutely adored the other' hugs. Not that he'd ever admit it. They were always just so warm and inviting, and overall just really comforting. But alas, now was not the best time, as Lukas was mentally assessing the situation he'd gotten himself into. Gee whiz, he'd just made a huge mistake.

For quite awhile now, he knew he'd felt some things for Mathias. Things that made him want to be more than friends. The thing was, they were 'besties' as the Dane had put it, and Lukas didn't want to ruin that. Despite constantly telling him how annoying he was, Lukas loved spending time with Mathias. Hence them being friends. If it were anyone else, he'd probably tell them. But with Mathias, things were different. Firstly, the feelings were only subtle from what he could tell, so, no big deal. Right? Plus, Lukas tended to overthink things, so that played a huge roll in it. I mean, there were endless possibilities as to how that situation could play out.

But then again, he was supposed to be 'dating' Mathias now, wasn't he? Perhaps there was a reason his name came to mind first? Alright Lukas, it's time to stop. He knew he was grasping for something that certainly couldn't be there, but that didn't stop him from just thinking, 'what if?'. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Matt could quite possibly feel something for him…

He immediately ruled out that possibility. There was no way. There couldn't be.

It was then that he realized Mathias had been talking to him this entire time, and he'd been doing god knows what, thinking about this and that. "Er...yeah." He said, not really sure exactly what it was that had been said to him. Mathias had a funny look on his face. "Were you even listening to me? This isn't like you, Lu, be more attentive!" His friend teased, the weird facial expression melting away and being replaced by a more gleeful one. Lukas playfully punched Matt's shoulder, then muttering out a small apology, to which Mathias only laughed and gave him a rather rough pat on the back.

" _Anyway,_ as I was saying," he began, and Lukas made sure to actually listen this time around. "We're leaving on Saturday. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but I promise you'll have lots of fun. I'll make sure you do—oh, and if you want, I can help you pack too. It's the least I could do after bugging you like that." Mathias told him, sounding very sure of himself.

Lukas scrunched up his face slightly in thought. If they were leaving on Saturday, that only left him tonight and tomorrow to pack all his things. How nice. Of course, Lukas was usually very good and efficient when it came to these kinds of things, so it wouldn't be too much of a problem, but still. Running a hand through his hair, Lukas let out a soft sigh. He accepted Mathias' offer, figuring that hey, he could probably use the help. Matt was his best friend, and practically lived here, so it's not like he wouldn't know where anything was—and really, it'd just be nice to have the extra help, because if they finished tonight, Lukas could just relax all day tomorrow and think about the mistake he'd made. Hoo boy.

The two eventually made their way upstairs, Mathias watching as Lukas pretty much tore apart the closet as he searched for his bags. Soon enough though, Lukas had pulled out a moderately sized bag along with a suitcase as well. Time to get to work.

They were there for quite awhile, gathering everything Lukas'd need. While he rummaged through his drawers and all, Matt was there to fold and pack away everything his 'date' wanted to take on the trip. Thankfully, Mathias already had his things packed, so he didn't have to worry about that when he returned home. Which was good, because by the time they finished, it was nearing midnight.

Both men were exhausted, and honestly just ready to sleep. "It's late," Lukas said, and Mathias just nodded, letting out a small yawn. "You can stay the night if you'd like. You know I don't mind." He offered, and Mathias gave a sleepy smile. Oh yes, he certainly knew Lukas didn't mind. There have been times where he'd drunkenly stumbled in at three in the morning, only to wake Lukas up, and have the Norwegian guide him into the guest bedroom for the night. There's also been a times where Matt either just wanted to visit, or felt lonely or something like that. All in all, it didn't really bother Lukas. Aside from being woken up at three A.M., that is.

"Ah, thanks dude. I was actually just about to ask if I could stay over tonight." Mathias admitted with a small chuckle, and Lukas gave a slight smile. "Anyway, I'm off to shower then I guess. G'night, Lu!" He cooed. Lukas rolled his eyes. "Goodnight. Don't call me 'Lu', idiot."

Mathias had left the room by the time Lukas had finished his sentence, leaving the Norwegian alone in his room. It was finally quiet, which was music to Lukas' ears. He rather enjoyed the silence. Sadly, it was something he didn't really get when Mathias visited.

Since he had agreed to 'date' the Dane for, what was it, two weeks? He'd have to put up with Matt's nonsense nonstop, he realized, causing him to let out a lengthy sigh. Despite that though, he was kinda happy. Lukas _did_ enjoy spending time with him. After all, they _were_ best friends. Really, Lukas found that Mathias always brought out the best in him, y'know? They were just about polar opposites personality wise, Mathias being loud and boisterous, while Lukas was more quiet and reserved. But Mathias brought Lukas out of his shell. Since meeting the Dane, Lukas had become more social, and might I add, daring. Because of that, he'd had lots of fun trying new things, and meeting new people.

Along with spending a whopping two weeks with Mathias, Lukas also came to the realization that they'd have to do romantic-ish things to make this façade of theirs believable. Oh yeah, Matt's family was expecting them as a couple. Instead of freaking out, Lukas urged himself to stay calm. Enough thinking. Maybe he should just go to sleep. Yeah, sleep sounded nice.

He stripped himself down to his boxers, not really caring if he got a shower at all tonight. There was always tomorrow. Groaning softly at his own stupidity, Lukas flopped onto his bed, quickly curling up beneath the covers. God, what had he just gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

"'S that it then?"

"Mhm."

"Alrighty!"

And with that, Mathias slammed the trunk down, effectively closing it with a loud bang. Lukas cringed slightly at the noise. God, how could that idiot be so careless with his things? And Lukas' things, for that matter. Really, it was a mystery to the Norwegian. One he'd prodded Matt about nearly a hundred times, though only ever ended up receiving a shrug in response.

Making his way over to the driver's side of the car, Mathias turned back to Lukas. "Ready to go?" He asked, reaching out to grab the handle, waiting to open the door. "Yeah." Was all Matt relieved as an answer, Lukas then walking over to the passenger's side, opening the door, and getting in. Mathias then followed, finally opening the door on his side and plopping himself into the driver's seat. He twisted the key which ignited the engine, and then pulled out of the driveway.

It was all too early for this in Lukas' view of things. Really, he'd rather be in bed right now. But no. Mathias insisted they leave at the asscrack of dawn and get an early start, just so it wouldn't be too late when they actually arrived. There was no use arguing, as Lukas would just end up losing anyway. I mean, that's how he got himself into this mess in the first place. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that Mathias had promised to treat him to coffee, which was a pretty good deal in his eyes.

After buckling himself in, Lukas reached forward to turn on the AC, and then twisted to nob on the stereo to turn up the music just a bit. Mathias cracked a small smile at that, softly humming along to whatever god awful pop song was currently playing. Lukas only sat back in his seat, anxiously awaiting for the moment when they got into the city, completely one hundred percent ready for a nice warm cup of coffee.

Crossing his arms, Lukas tilted his head, resting it against his seatbelt. Damn, he wished he'd brought a neck pillow or something. This was kind of uncomfortable, and he wasn't too keen on the idea of trying to rest like this for the next six hours. Yeah, that's right. He was going to be stuck in a car for the next six hours with this idiot. Usually, the Dane could never keep his mouth shut, but so far, he was proving to be decent company. Probably because he knew that it was best to wait until Lukas had his morning coffee before trying to strike up a conversation.

The more Lukas thought about this trip, the more he thought it to be a mistake. I mean, he was getting a free vacation, which he certainly wasn't complaining about. He hadn't been to the beach in years, and he was actually rather excited for that. What he was not excited for, was the whole 'dating Mathias' situation. He was not excited for whatever it had in store, such as hugging (though he usually received bear hugs from the Dane practically every day), pet names, _kissing_ , and overall just being expected to act all lovey-dovey around each other. On that note, if Mathias' family was anticipating for them to arrive as a couple, then they would most likely have to share a room, which also entailed on sharing a bed.

 _Disgusting_ , Lukas thought. It's not that they haven't shared a bed or anything before. No, they've shared one on numerous occasions, such as sleepovers, times they've gone camping, and even when they were roommates for that short period of time when Lukas was house hunting. But now? This was just going to be hella awkward. For Lukas, anyway. He couldn't quite place how Mathias felt about this, but from the looks of it, it seemed that he didn't really mind. How it didn't bother him, Lukas chose not to dwell on.

"What'cha thinking about, Lu?" Mathias asked suddenly, causing Lukas to flinch. He hadn't really realized that he'd spaced out. Now more aware of his surroundings, Lukas noticed that they were just entering the city. The city meant coffee. Coffee meant a happy Norwegian. "Huh? Nothing—and don't call me that." Lukas responded after a moment, shifting his gaze to look back out the window. "C'mon now, don't give me that." Mathias pressed, and Lukas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Damn this Dane. "Your face did that thing where it scrunches up sorta when you're thinking." This time, Lukas did roll his eyes. "'M just sleepy is all, I'll be better once I get my coffee." Mathias glanced at him, giving him a bit of a strange look before turning his attention back to the road. He seemed to accept this answer, and for once, didn't push it.

Upon getting into the busier parts of the city, it surprisingly didn't take them too long to reach their first stop, despite the morning traffic. Matt ended up driving them to a Dunkin Donuts, seeing as a lot of the other places they looked pretty crowded. Not that this wasn't, it was honestly just the least congested place they could find without venturing too far off their original route. It wasn't Lukas' first choice for breakfast, but it would definitely suffice. As long as he got his coffee, all was good in the world. Mostly.

Mathias pulled into the drive-thru lane, and the two sat in a comfortable silence until it was finally their turn to order. The line was kind of long, but not long enough for them to be there for more than twenty minutes. Lukas told Mathias what exactly he wanted, that just being a plain coffee thoroughly polluted with cream and sugar, along with a small breakfast sandwich, and the Dane so graciously ordered it for him. It took about another ten minutes for them to actually get their food, but once they did, Lukas perked up significantly. Matt quickly handed Lukas his things, before setting his own down beside him and carefully pulling out of the lot. The Norwegian mumbled a small word of thanks, immediately beginning to sip at the coffee. Man, this was refreshing. He was starting to feel more awake with every minute that passed.

Soon enough, they left the city. Traffic was alright, though, they probably could've gotten out faster had it been a little later in the day. Mathias had turned up the stereo's volume, though not by too much. Thankfully, he was considerate enough of Lukas to leave it at a relatively low level.

Sighing softly, Lukas set his now empty cup down, shifting around to find a more comfortable position. Long car rides were not his thing. He found it extremely difficult to stay crammed in one place for so long. This was going to be a long trip. Mathias seemed to notice him squirming around, and let out a small chuckle. "Ants in your pants, eh?" He joked, and was met with a subtle glare. "We'll be there in no time, don't worry."

Lukas, who had finally found a comfortable enough position, only let out a small groan in response. "If by 'no time' you mean like, five more hours, then yeah, sure." Mathias rolled his eyes, though his smile didn't fade. He was used to Lukas' snarky and overly sarcastic personality by now, and really, he found that it was one of the things he liked best about his friends. "Just relax," he told the other, keeping his main focus on the road. "I'll make sure to stop and pull over every once in awhile so we can stretch out and whatnot. I know how you get, Lu."

"Stop calling me that." Lukas huffed. Mathias said nothing in return, and a pleasant silence settled between the two.

Continuing to shift in his seat every so often, Lukas cast his gaze out the window, watching the scenery go by (though it was more of a blur) as they drove, making sure to count the road signs they passed. He ended up losing count once he hit about thirty or so, due to letting himself space out. God, this was so _boring_.

This is why he doesn't enjoy travel.

Lukas sunk down in his seat, kicking his feet up and resting them on the dashboard. He then proceeded to cross his arms, directing his attention to Mathias, who seemed very concentrated on what he was doing. That was a good thing though, as a distracted driver is not. Matt, who seemed to feel Lukas' stare, shot a quick glance towards his buddy.

"How're you doing?" He asked, trying to make conversation, the ends of his lips curving into a slight smile.

"Fine, you?" Quite honestly, Lukas was getting antsy, and really hoped that they were nearing a rest stop. "'M good."

"Are you excited? To be on vacation, I mean." Mathias put on his turn signal, switched lanes, and turned onto an exit.

"I guess."

Mathias sighed, pausing for a moment. "Look," he began, eyes flickering back and forth between the different mirrors as he pulled onto a different section of the highway. "I know it's not an ideal vacation, what with staying with me and my family, and doing the whole 'dating' thing, but I really appreciate you doing this, Lu, so thanks. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

In all honesty, not very much would've happened to Mathias if Lukas hadn't given up and agreed. Of course it'd earn him some teasing, but that's about it. All he was doing was trying to protect his pride as a man, and as a fellow guy, Lukas supposed he could understand that. Especially with Mathias.

"Alright." He finally replied, and Matt flashed him a smile.

"Y'know," Lukas started, dragging the word out to grab the Dane's attention. "You could make it up to me _now_ by pulling over at a rest stop." He said, hoping that Mathias'd take the idea into consideration. Much to Lukas' relief he did, pulling off the highway at the nearest exit.

This led them into a quaint little town—one they probably never would've seen otherwise. Hell, it probably even wasn't on the map. It was cute though, to say the least.

They drove around for a short while, soon coming across a gas station, complete with a convenience store, and even a little car wash to go with it. Mathias pulled into the lot, then over to an empty pump, figuring that he may as well fill up the car while they were there. Lukas on the other hand was out of the car immediately, happy to _finally_ be able to stretch out his goddamned legs.

 _Fucking finally_ , was all he could think.

Placing his hands on his hips, Lukas stretched his back out as well, turning himself on his heels to face Mathias. He glanced over to the convenience store for a short second. "I'm going in," he announced, receiving a nod from Matt along with a faint 'hurry back'.

As he entered, he found that it was actually a pretty nice place, containing quite a few things. Lukas ambled around briefly, picking up a soda for Mathias and him. Water probably would've been a better choice, but hey, he was on vacation now. He also made sure to pick up a chocolate bar at the register, knowing that it was Matt's 'most favorite snack in the whole wide world', as he'd been told on numerous occasions.

After paying for the items he swiftly made his way back outside, only to find that Mathias had since finished pumping gas, and was now parked right outside the entrance as he waited for Lukas to return. Catching a quick glimpse of him in one of the rear-view mirrors, Matt did a double take, perking up significantly when he saw the refreshments in Lukas' hands.

He stretched across the passenger's seat, opening the door for his friend (like a true gentleman would) since the poor guy's hands were full. Lukas gave a small 'thank you', handing Mathias his things as he slid into the car, closing the door behind him.

The bar of chocolate was ripped open faster than it was placed in the Dane's hand, and by the time Lukas was all situated in the car, Mathias had already shoved at least three pieces in his mouth. Lukas only smiled at him, graciously taking a piece when offered one.

The two sat there until Mathias had his chocolate bar half finished, which wasn't very long as you could guess, Lukas taking a long and rather refreshing sip of his drink as Matt folded the wrapper over the remainder of his snack, then placing it beside him. "Well then," He said to Lukas, watching as he lowered the bottle. "Shall we continue on our way?"

"Ready when you are." The other replied, smiling slightly as Mathias put the car into drive, and began to pull out of the parking lot.

Despite this whole fake dating thing, the fact that Mathias is an idiot, and the long ass car ride, Lukas could honestly say that he almost felt happy about this. I mean, vacation was nice, and it's not like they'd have to do anything _too_ romantically disgusting with each other, right?

Y'know, Lukas thought that maybe, just maybe, this had the potential to be a pretty nice trip.


End file.
